Stiles' First Time
by permafrostislost
Summary: Stiles discovers that being a fantastic lover comes easily to him, practically PWP


Stiles is a little nervous. He hasn't been to a proper party in ages but putting himself out of his comfort zone might just do the trick to bring some confidence back to his game. He rolls his shoulders and shakes out his hands and feet as Scott and him approach the house.

"Alright dude, it's our time. We just gotta believe," Stiles says hopefully.

"We're gonna stick together and no matter if it takes all night, the two of us are going to find to beautiful girls, we just gotta be positive."

"I don't know dude. Allison and I haven't talked all summer but I feel like it's something I should still give a chance again, ya know?"

"Fair enough. Then you better be my wingman and help me out dude. Who knows what these girls will be like."

As they make their way up the driveway, Stiles looks over at Scott. "Ready?" They look at each other and nod seriously. It's Stiels' friend Heather's birthday party, and they walk through the doorway into what could be mistaken for a night club. It's mostly dark , Stiles sees Heather chatting to one of her friends with a determined look on her face. As she hears the door open, she turns to look at them.

"Stiles!" she says excitedly.

"Hey Heather! Happy Bir -" She interrupts him and pulls him in by his neck and kisses him hard on the mouth. When they break apart it's impossible to tell who looks more shocked, Stiles or Scott. Stiles turns to him and says quietly, "Well so much for it taking all night."

"Stiles, I've been waiting for you! You're late." she says pouting slightly.

"Sorry we were just -"

"Come on! I want to show you something!"

She grabs his hand and pulls him toward the staircase leading to the dimly lit second floor.

"You haven't seen my room since we were kids. I thought you'd get a kick of seeing how different it was from back then."

A set of white twinkly lights strung artfully around the room reveal that she wasn't kidding. Where there used to be bright flowery yellow walls and a barbie dream house now sits a large white ornate antique mirror and dresser set against dusty purple walls. Where there used to be a twin bed with Lisa Frank comforter now stands a four poster queen size bed with with soft white sheets and dark purple accents on the pillows and comforter. However the large bay window on the far wall was the same with it's view of the backyard and the hillscape beyond.

"Wow. It really has changed." He crosses to the window. "Although these look familiar," he says as he picks up a small cacti placed in the shelf of the bay window.

"You remembered! Momma always said those were the only plants I could have because they were the only ones I couldn't kill."

"Yeah I remember." They both smile at each other.

"You know what has changed though?" she said studying him.

"What's that?" Stiles asked, placing the plant down and turning to face her.

"You." she took a step forward. "You're taller and thinner, and your cheekbones..." Her fingers gently traced along the bone easily visible on his now reddening cheeks. She closes the gap between them and on her toes kisses him tenderly. She breaks the kiss early because the dazed look on his face is priceless. She grabs the front of his sweater and pulls him toward the bed, having him sit while she stands in front of him. "Happy Birthday to me." she says under her breath. They kiss and their tongues intermingled and lips weave together perfectly. She pushed him further onto the bed and sits in his lap, her legs wrapped around his middle, subconsciously pushing her hips against his, her hands tangled in his thick hair.

"W-wait." Stiles says, attempting to catch his breath. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes. Trust me stiles, I've thought about it for a long time, I always pictured my first time with you."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes. Wait. Is it your first time too?" He made noncommittal noises and shrugged slightly. "It's ok," she says, putting her forehead against his. "You're going to be brilliant, I know it. Besides, I've done my homework," she says looking at him and biting her lip.

"Oh man," and internally thought he might be in over his head.

As if reading his thoughts she said, "Are you sure this is what YOU want? I don't want to make you do something you -"

"WHAT? YES, OF COURSE IT'S SOMETHING I WANT. I just don't have any -"

"Protection? Gotcha covered. They're in my bathroom, hang on." She slides off him and slips into her bathroom and returns with a small foil package. The wrapper glinted the letters XXL. Stiles swallowed. "They're my brother's. Don't worry, it'll be fine." She placed the condom on the dresser next to the bed and began tugging the sweater that had been tucked in at his waist and sliding it up over his shoulders, exposing his bare chest. Her eyes bored into him.

"What?"

"We've gone swimming together dozens of times. It's just... I've never thought I'd see your chest in this context."

"Oh," he muttered.

"Me next." She turned around so Stiles was now facing a long black zipper. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and gripped the small piece of metal and began pulling it down exposing a black lace bra. His eyes widened slightly at the complicated looking clasp. Luckily she turned around and the dress dropped to her feet. He hadn't been able to tell, but she was wearing garters with large black bows. He swallowed hard, feeling the blood leave his brain and travel south. She smiled on one side of her mouth and backed away from him as he sat dumbstruck on the bed. She bent down, damn she was flexible, and unclasped and rolled down one stocking, and then the other and finishing with the belt looking device that held up the garters, dropping it to the floor. Stiles didn't realize he was now leaning on one of his elbows for support; he was utterly mesmerized. As she began walking toward him, he had a sudden realization: This was real. Very _very_ real. A fire that he didn't know he had began blazing inside him. A burning desire to show her how he could make her feel. That it was his name she'd soon be moaning and that if it was both of their first times, he was going to make it count. He stood up, tall and determined with a look Heather had never seen him with. It made her knees weak and her confidence that she would be on top falter. He kicked off his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his zipper without breaking eye contact, keeping his mouth a determinately straight line. He then kicked his pants which had fallen into a pile around his ankles toward the far wall. He was left in a pair of plaid boxers and his eyes looked her up and down so thoroughly that she felt that, had she been wearing clothes, she would still feel exposed under that gaze. Returning to her face, his hard eyes focused firmly on her widening ones. Then in one sudden movement he swung her onto the bed and in a rustle of limbs and fabric he was on top of her breathing heavily, his arms pinned on either side of her head. He got very close to her, but their lips didn't touch. Instinctually her head leaned up into him but he pulled away slightly, knowing he was in control and reveling in it.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I'm ready."

Now it was his turn to kiss her. His lips were soft and yet utterly over powering, making any resolve she had to be the one in charge disappear completely. Then he kissed her neck, harder than he had her lips, as if determined to leave a slight bruise, as if to mark her for everyone to see that, at least for one night, he had made her his.

"Stiles," she whispered into his ear. He never thought he'd enjoy the sound of his own name so much. By now he was quite hard, but he was determined to make sure she was as ready as he was. He let his lips move slowly downward and trace a line to her clavicle, marking each bone with his warm mouth. As he moved downward, he swears he can feel her heart beat through her chest into his lips. Then he reaches the perfect white ovals perched carefully in expensive lace. He kisses the space between them, mentally vowing to return, but he has a goal and is determined to reach it. Now putting his weight on his legs which are situated on either side of hers, he frees his hands into rubbing her warm side as he kisses her stomach. Slowly his fingers hook into her underwear and as he pulls them downward, he makes steady eye contact with her, making sure she sees the look of steal determination and anticipation on his face as he pulls them down. Stiles had dreamt of the day he'd see a woman naked his whole life. He was not disappointed. He pulled the garment off as low as he could, then Heather kicked them off herself the rest of the way. Stiles, trying not to be too greedy, gently pushed her legs slightly apart. He held her gaze for as long as he could until his head dipped below view and he began licking and kissing and sucking her like it was what he was put on this earth to do, and with every noise she made and every squirm that slipped past Stiles' steady hands was like an elixir to him.

"St-stiles..." He didn't stop. In fact, he picked up his pace, knowing exactly what movements caused her the most pleasure.

"STILES!"

He didn't lift his head up completely but gave her a look that said "you gonna let me finish?"

"You, you, where did you learn that?"

"Let's just say I've been waiting a long time to do that and it's given me time to plan exactly how it'd go." She was now resting on her elbows and let her head roll back. "As much as I'd like this to continue, I need you to-"

"What. What do you need," he began moving upward, licking up from where he had been working all the way to in between her breasts, causing her back to arch into him. His tongue was still hanging slightly from his moist mouth as he smirked at her.

"I need you, just you. Now." Stiles didn't know if it was adrenaline or new found hierarchy in the world, but he was feeling daring.

"Beg for it." He was slipping each of her bra straps from her smooth shoulders, biting the top of eat shoulder gently. It was enough to make her shudder.

"P-lease, stiles. Please, I need you." He stopped his work and leaned back so he was on his knees, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up with him. He finished pushing each strap off and reached around her back in an attempt to undo the slightly intimidating clasp. He carefully felt it before attempting to undo it and it took a moment but thankfully it came mercifully undone. He did his best to keep the relief from his eyes that it didn't take ages to undo.

"Your turn," she said reaching for the elastic hung low on his hips. She carefully lowered his boxers and gasped as they lowered completely. Her eyes widened and suddenly Stiles was unsure. He had never been completely naked in front of a girl before.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, "It's perfect." That was all it took. He had her pinned down again and was slipping his boxers past his knees and kicking them to the ground. He reached for the foil pack on the dresser and as he did Heather grabbed it from his hand.

"Allow me." She opened it and from the tip grabbed the condom and carefully unrolled it onto him. He internally shuddered at her touch and did his best not to let physical tremors shake his frame. She gave him an extra tug and this time he couldn't suppress the wave of pleasure that rocked through him. She smirked. He growled and then promptly pinned her on her back once more. As he began lowering himself toward her, she spread her legs and ended up hooking them around his back in an attempt to pull him closer. He used one hand to keep himself balanced and the other to make sure he was positioned correctly. His tip grazed her and she shook with lust and frustration.

"Stiles!" He grinned, then very slowly inserted his entire length in her. Stiles didn't think human could intake that amount of oxygen in such a short amount of time.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, better than ok, way better than ok. I think I left ok back when you walked through the door."

They both smiled at each other. Stiles began very slowly moving his hips backwards and forward against hers, barely picking up enough steam to be noticeable. With each thrust the noises coming from Heather became slightly higher and higher pitched. Stiles hadn't even come yet and he was already blissed out on those noises alone. She began pushing harder into him and he reciprocated in kind. As time passed, no matter how hard they slammed into one another, it was never enough. They had now reached a speed where soon Heather's moans would be only audible to bats.

"Stiiileesss" she said, her voice ragged with pleasure. That was it, Stiles couldn't take it anymore and burst, making noises that he himself was not proud of. She soon followed him, biting her own fist in an attempt not to make too much noise. Together they road out the orgasm until they both were completely exhausted. Slowly stiles removed himself and rolled over so they were both on their backs, laying next to each other.

"Stiles, that was, that was -"

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the side of her forehead. "Me too."

They both stared at each other smiling, completely dazed at what had just happened. Heather rolled onto her stomach to rest her head on his chest and she listened for a long time as his heart began to slow, and they both fell asleep.


End file.
